Corrupted Time Wrap
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: During a field trip to a feudal world exhibition, Amar suddenly woke up in a foreign country. As he learns that he was summoned to be sacrificed, he must do something to bring himself and his friends back to their home with all the powers they have.
1. Life or Death

CHAPTER 1: Life or Death

_**(Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, but the characters of TSS are mine!)**_

"He's running away!"

"Get him!"

The boy ran while avoiding his pursuers, dodging incoming arrows. He kept running until he reached the end – a cliff. He stopped running before he fell off the cliff, pausing for a few moments to catch a breath.

"Oh no."

His pursuers had finally caught up with him.

"You can't run anywhere now, boy. You had caused so much trouble that you must pay for it!"

"I am not the one who was stealing your things, don't you get it?! I just came to your village for help!"

"You think I would be fooled by that?"

"Well if you're not believing me, then I should run."

"You had nowhere else to run, boy!"

"I had no other choice, except for…" He then jumped off the cliff. "See you later!"

The archers quickly shot the boys with their arrows, but their leader stopped him.

"I want to see his body dead or alive! Bring him his body!"

The soldiers nodded at their leader's orders. They turned around to docks, located rather not far from the cliff.

The young boy was trashing around, trying to keep his body afloat. He was thankful that his leap of faith didn't end up badly, but instead, he landed himself into trouble. He didn't know how to swim!

As a result of the trashing, the boy suddenly had muscle cramps.

_Oh no._

And then he started sinking more than getting himself floating.

_I'm dead._

He knew his screaming wouldn't be heard.

_Oh God, please don't let me die here._

The young boy kept praying.

_Somebody please help me!_

He then succumbed to the raging waves, gradually drowning.

This is it. I won't see my mother again…

His vision was filled with nothing else except water. He was sure he was about to drown when someone grabbed his shirt and dragged him out of the sea. He knew that if those were the soldiers, he wished he were dead by now.

But his saviour was not his pursuer.

---

"Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan! Look who I found!" A girl hollered, dragging a body behind her.

"Kuraki? Who was that behind you?"

"I found him when I was swimming near that cliff over there! He was almost drowning when I found him!"

"Drowned?!"

The woman quickly ran over to the body and lifted the wrist to feel the pulse. His pulse was beating rather faintly.

"Kami-sama… the boy's alive…"

"Really?"

She then pushed the young boy's chest until he coughed out seawater. There was a faint moaning before he turned to his side.

"…"

"Phew! He's alive!"

"Kuraki, help me carry him to the other room. We need to change his clothes."

"Okay."

---

That night…

"Kagome? Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep, Inuyasha." The girl said. "I had a dream."

"What kind of a dream?"

"I dreamt of a boy, jumping off a cliff."

"A cliff?"

"That's not all. He looked like Amar-kun, only that he looked much younger and he's wearing his school uniform."

"…" Inuyasha didn't answer.

"He was drowning, until a young girl saved her. I think she's about 10 years old or something, but something's bothering me."

"What?"

"That girl is a youkai, but she's living with a human…"

"…"

---

That night the boy woke up. He had a dream too, but he saw a scary-looking monster towering above him for like 4 storeys high. He was about to get stoped when he rolled away, shooting at the monster with something. He was not wearing his uniform; instead he donned a military suit, like those of the Seal Team 6 (DEVGRU), except his was blue.

"That…was…so…crazy…" He muttered.

"You're awake?" A girl's voice surprised him.

"Who's there?" He said turning around to find the source of the voice.

"It's me, Kuraki! The Great White Serpent's daughter!"

"I thought you were a Great White Shark."

"Hey! That's not nice! I'm the one who saved you, you know?"

"I'm sorry. Thanks, anyway."

"What's your name?"

"It's Amar." He answered shortly.

"Oh, wait! Your name must mean Divine Order! That means your full name must be Mohamad Amar, right?"

"How'd you know that?"

"It's secret, onii-chan!" Kuraki said.

"Kuraki, why are not sleeping yet?"

"Okaa-chan, the boy's all awake!"

A woman appeared, holding a lamp in her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, you need to have a rest. We will talk tomorrow."

"That's fine with me."

Amar rested his back next to Kuraki before he falls asleep in an instant.

"Good night, Amar-kun!"

A/N: Ah! A brand new crossover, this time featuring my own official work, Technical School Stories! The story's also a brand new adventure, so, keep on reading and reviewing, everyone! TQ!


	2. Morning

CHAPTER 2: Morning

The next morning, Amar got out of the hut at dawn. He got up so early, but he felt really refreshed. Amar stretched his arms out as he enjoyed the view of the village.

"Wow, it's so wonderful here. A lot peaceful, not like the hostel back there."

Kuraki saw Amar standing in front of her house as she returned from a nearby stream. Upon the sight of the boy she saved, Kuraki bounded over to Amar and greeted him. "Amar-kun! Ohayou!"

"Good morning, Kuraki." Amar replied her greeting. "Well, isn't it peaceful here?"

"Yep!"

As Amar whistled around in boredom, Kuraki started observing Amar before she she walked around him in circles.

"What're you doing?" Amar asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing! I'm just reading your mind."

"Yeah right." He snickered.

"Well, I know what you're thinking, and I can make it real!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

Kuraki pouted. "I can! Watch me!"

The silver-haired girl held out her glowing small palms, and a second later, an outline of an object formed on the palm of the girl's hands. It materialized later, and Amar picked it up off the young girl's hand.

"A flower?"

"I told you!"

"You're one smart little kid." Amar then put the flower beneath Kuraki's hair before patting her head.

"Thank you!" She cheered.

Amar then walked away from the hut. "I'm going away for a walk, so I'll be back soon."

"Be careful, Amar-kun."

---

When he was in a distance away from the village, Amar started to turn from pleased to uneasy. He was actually faking the fact that he knew the places around him when Kuraki was near.

"Acting cool was not a good option at the times like this." Amar muttered.

His school uniform was a little soggy since that leap of faith, and he was so irked about that arrogant samurai. All he wanted was some help and suddenly he was accused of being a thief.

Most importantly, how did he end up here in a foreign world that he only read in books anyway?

_48 Hours Before…_

"Amar, look, there's a description about that armour."

"I saw it, Adzri. I'm not blind."

"Just pointing at it. There's no need to be angry."

"You were pointing at that samurai armor for the third time for the last hour."

"..."

"Okay everyone, let's go. The others had gone to the other section."

"We're coming."

"I'll be there soon. Catch you guys later."

Actually, about two days ago, Amar and his friends were on a field trip to an exhibition about feudal countries in Melaka, far away from their school in Kota Tinggi, Johor. SM Teknik Kota Tinggi is their school.

Back at Amar, as was about to leave the section, he saw someone at the corner of his eyes. It was just a tourist, but he was wearing a garb almost similar to…

"Toumei?" (Fact: Toumei is a NPC in Summon Night Swordcraft Story 2 GBA game.)

"Hoi! Hurry up! You're stalling us!"

"Oh, just shut up. I'm on my way, you idiot."

When Amar ran past the arch to the other section, his vision turned black. He can feel that he's falling, but he can't feel anything afterwards. When he woke up about a minute later, he found himself in a house.

---

"I see that you had some troubles fitting in."

"Who's there?"

"It's me." A man, wearing the same clothes he saw in the exhibition appeared. "You had seen me before, right?"

"Let me guess, your name's Toumei…"

"Wrong, Amar. I'm a monk, an excorsit (sic). You can call me Monk Sen."

Amar calmed down a little bit.

"Are you the one who brought me here?"

"No."

"Then what're you doing at that exhibition?"

"Just visiting."

"…"

"I know that you're confused and anything, Amar. It would be best that you calm down."

"Easy for you to say." Amar said, crossing his arms.

"The reason that you're here is that you were summoned by a demon. He wanted your powers."

"The powers coming from the long dead demon wolf spirit – Kurogane." Amar continued. "But how can that be? Kurogane was already dead! My friends had fought him with me as the outer shell as I tried to kill him as a core!"

"The term 'shell' and 'core' is a moot point here. You had the spirit's fragments. You must defeat that demon before you could gather all the fragments inside you. But, your best bet is to fight him with your available strength."

"Then going one-on-one is my choice." Amar said.

"That wouldn't be necessary. A group of people will come and assist you, one of them were your friend, but he came from the future, about when you're already 19. And, you're not alone. Two of your friends from your time were also pulled into this dimension."

"Wha-what?!"

"Adzri and Qahhar."

"Wait a minute! Adzri had nothing to do with this!"

"I know. But, instead of being summoned, they chose to find you in this world, together with the powers of a mystical princess."

"I see…"

"Kuraki, I assume, must follow you. She must be protected at all cost. The Great White Serpent's daughter can give you as much help as she can get."

"What should I do with her?"

"The Great White Serpent's daughter went missing since childbirth. You must reunite her with her family."

"Technically, Kuraki's a royalty, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll do my best."

Suddenly, Amar could hear horses galloping and people screaming. There's even a familiar voice shouting orders. He knew the village in trouble.

"Oh no!"

"You must get back to the village, hurry!"

Amar sprinted back to Kuraki's village, leaving Monk Sen behind.

_A/N: I had thought of this story a really long time ago, it predates my SPM for a few months back. I had thought of adding the Technical School Stories characters and merge them with Inuyasha, Inuyasha: Secret of the Divine Jewel and of course, some of my older character retuned as well. Read on and review, you guys! _

_E/N: Chapter one and two was finished in a single day. Finally, I can write that fast after a number of writer's block from a few months ago. While you're reading this, how about going to my profile? There are just some really mediocre updates, but you can visit a link to my Blogspot page about my TSS project. See you soon!_


	3. Assault

CHAPTER 3: Assault

As Amar returned back to the village, he saw the same samurai who was chasing him a couple of days back. There was no mistake about it; Amar's hidden wolf ears and super senses said that he was the same person. At the moment, he was holding Kuraki in his hands.

"So you're the demon who was living in my lands eh?"

"Let me go! I had done nothing to deserve this!"

"HEY!"

Amar appeared in front of them, holding a steadfast, aggressive stance.

"Let her go, on the double!"

"Oh, so it is you. You had finally shown yourselves again."

"Let Kuraki go. This is between you and me."

"Amar-kun!"

"Catch him! I want him dead!"

---

Meanwhile…

"You said that you dreamt of Amar-kun?"

"Of course."

"Well, I don't know about that, but dreams had the nasty habit of becoming a reality when you're not looking."

"You said that for a fact, Amar Ma'aruf?"

"That's right, Miroku-houshi-sama. It happened to me more than once."

As they talked, the group arrived at a village where Kuraki and Amar were. They heard people screaming and crying. All of them knew that was not a demon attacking the village – a human was.

"Wait." Amar Ma'aruf stopped Miroku and the others before they could jump in to interrupt.

"What?"

"I can sense Amar-kun's scent, and a snake youkai's scent."

From a distance, Inuyasha, Kagome and the others could see a familiar white uniform and a girl being held hostage by the samurai. Amar at the moment was avoiding relentless soldiers who were attacking him with their katana.

"You guys asked for it!" Amar yelled, "Firebomb!"

Amar struck the ground with his hands, launching himself to the air while the ground below him exploded and shook. As a novelty effect, the soldiers who were surrounding him were blasted to bits.

"Ludicrous Gibs!" He exclaimed.

"Waaah! Amar-kun! Look down!"

Amar looked down and saw a group of archers aiming at him and they're ready to fire. It was not a problem for Amar though.

"Heat-Seeker!"

Amar launched a series of heat-seeking fireballs on air, and he landed on the ground without obstructions. He had made the heat-seekers to miss his target so that he could snatch a spear.

"Thanks a lot for this!"

Kicking the spearman away, Amar broke the spear's pointy end, leaving a pole of wood. He spun it in circles, showing off his skills.

"Get that boy!"

When the soldiers advanced to him, Amar hit them with the staff he had with multiple successions, knocking them out in progress. In the end, nearly all of them were defeated.

"That's a point why you shouldn't mess with a Technical School student."

Angered, the samurai jumped down from his steed, still holding Kuraki in his arms.

"Let her go, loser. I just wiped out almost all of your men. Something you'd not expect from someone you accused as a thief, right? Now hand her over. I can use fire and I'm not afraid of using it."

"Well then say goodbye to your friend!"

"Not a chance!"

"AAAAAH!"

Before the samurai could plunge the sharp katana into Kuraki's back, Amar's hands burst into flames and he struck the ground. He then clasped his hands together, forming a fire tower that caught the samurai. Screaming in agony he finally let go of Kuraki.

The young girl ran over to Amar.

Still burning, the samurai pleaded for mercy.

"Oh, when you're in trouble, just now you wanted to ask for mercy, eh? Now, for the finale…"

"Wait! Amar-kun, don't do it, please!"

"Kuraki?"

Amar looked down at Kuraki, who was clutching his legs.

"Alright. Maybe not." Amar said, canceling his attack. The fire was extinguished immediately.

"Wow, he changed mind that fast." Shippo exclaimed.

Amar turned his back wand walked away, but the samurai was crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I'm not done yet! Kill him!"

Suddenly, a group of archers appeared out of nowhere, and they quickly attacked Amar with their hail of arrows. The samurai gathered his strength and struck Amar's left arm with his sharp katana. However, the samurai's prized katana didn't cut off Amar's limb. Instead, only a small cut can be seen.

Amar's wolf ears and tail popped out and he quickly dodged the hail of arrows.

"That's it! You're dead this time! Kuraki! Get out of the way!"

"Amar-kun!!!"

As Amar snapped his fingers, there was a blinding white light. All the people who were there could hear a wolf's howling before a loud explosion could be heard. When the blinding veil disappeared, the entire troop soldiers were annihilated. Amar collapsed as soon as his victory was ensued.

"Amar-kun!" Kuraki yelled.

Inuyasha and his group got out from their hiding and quickly ran over to Kuraki's side. The samurai however survived and fled.

"Amar-kun! Amar-kun!"

Amar was still out cold from that attack even though Kuraki had used all of her strength to wake him up.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious. He'll wake up within a few minutes."

"…"

---

"He's in this world. I can feel it."

"What is your bidding, sire?"

"Capture him. He must not escape for the second time." He said. "Go now!"

_A/N: That's chapter three. I know that since these days, the chapter updates may seem like a load of crap, but I'll try to smooth the quality a lot, so that you guys will have fun reading this. Keep on reading and reviewing, TQ!_


	4. Lone Challenger

CHAPTER 4: Lone Challenger

When Amar woke up and recovered, Kuraki was the one who he saw first. She told him what happened before the boy passed out and she also introduced him to Inuyasha in the others.

True to Monk Sen's words, he met up with Amar Ma'aruf, his best friend. The inu hanyou however was slightly taller and older than the one he met in his time.

Since Amar Ma'aruf was years ahead of Amar, he told Inuyasha and the others what he could really do. For the most parts, he was right, but some things are new to him.

Three days later…

"Okaa-chan don't worry, I'll be always visiting you."

As Kuraki waved goodbye and said her parting words to her adopted mother, the group moved on.

---

"Kuraki, since when you been living with Shika (Kuraki's adopted mother)?"

"I don't remember. What I know is that I've been living with her since I was little. I don't know who's my real okaa-chan or otou-san."

"So you don't know?"

Kuraki nodded slightly.

"…"

"I've never seen a snake youkai before." Inuyasha started.

"Me too."

"Not me." Shippo said. "I've seen one before, but they're pretty elusive."

"Do you think that they might be Kuraki's parents?"

"I don't think so."

Meanwhile…

"It's him over there."

"What?"

Above the travelling group, there were three black figures stalking. The two of them were dressed like a ninja, while the other one in white. The person in white was a young girl.

"That's him. You know what to do, Mika." The ninjas then disappeared.

"Wait!" The girl cried.

Inuyasha, Amar Ma'aruf and Amar heard the shriek and stopped to see if anyone was around.

"What's wrong?"

"I can hear someone screaming, right above us."

Before Amar could ask what it was, a set of three arrows shot past him. The last one nearly hit his left arm. He quickly rolled to his right, hauling Kuraki into his arms and then hid her behind a large tree.

"Now, this is where things get really ugly. Stay here and don't move, I don't want you to get hurt."

"…"

When Amar got up, he saw Inuyasha and the others in one corner, looking around for the archer while Inuyasha was sniffing around.

"Whoa!"

Another set of arrows was shot; this time it missed an inch from Amar's neck. Amar Ma'aruf ran over to his friend's side.

"Not good. Inuyasha can't even find the location of the attacker. I can't even sense anything."

"Okay then. We will do something to slow it down." Amar then took off his school uniform's shirt.

Suddenly, Kagome saw something coming to the boys' direction.

"Look out!" Kagome yelled. "Amar-kun! Amar-chan!"

"Out of the way!" Amar quickly pushed Amar Ma'aruf out of the way, and then he threw his shirt to the direction of the arrow. The wolf boy stumbled forwards while passing underneath the fast arrows.

He lashed his hand in front of him while running. "Heat Seeker!"

The heat-seeking fireball's appearance surprised the attacker, and not too long later an explosion could be heard.

"Hold this position!" He yelled to Inuyasha.

"What is he talking about?"

Grabbing a stick from the ground, Amar dashed towards the area where the heat seeker had exploded. Among the bushes, he found the archer – a girl skimpily dressed in white.

"Got the sniper." He exclaimed.

He then took the girl on his back, and then he brought her to Inuyasha and the others.

"I think we had them." Amar then turned to the tree "Kuraki, you can come out now."

The little girl peeked out before she ran towards Amar. Along the way, she brought Amar's pierced shirt.

"Looks like mom will not be happy about this." He exclaimed, mentioning his holed shirt.

"She looks pretty." Miroku said, as he secretly held his hand towards the girl's back.

"Miroku, hands off." Sango warned.

---

When the night falls, Inuyasha and the others had to camp because they didn't reach a nearby village yet. While the others went to sleep, Amar had to stay and watch the archer girl. Just in case if she wakes up and plant an arrow in their heart, Amar chose to hold on the bow and quiver of arrows.

When the others were deep in their sleep, Amar was still awake, keeping his eyes on the captured attacker. He had grown tired of watching her, but Amar had to admit he was really pretty.

---

"You have failed me not once, but twice, Mika!"

"I'm sorry, master… but…"

"There's no excuses!"

"Master, please give me a chance!"

---

Mika knew, if it weren't for that boy dressed in white and olive green, she would have been tortured and raped. But, he fled after finishing his job. Other thing that she could remember about him is that he's using a wavy dagger. He had only pricked the soldiers and then they're dead.

His clothes bear the same resemblance as Amar's uniform.

After the incident, her third and final chance came.

"You're awake?"

"Ah!"

"Don't act too surprised there. I can feel that you're sad."

"…"

"What's up? Care to tell me everything?"

"…"

Finally, Mika ended up spilling the beans. From the conversation, her name was Mika Majikina. She was the daughter of a famous archer, but she ended up being kidnapped and being held like a servant.

Mika also told Amar about her actual mission, and she also mentioned the one who saved her from being humiliated.

What struck Amar the most was the description fit one of his friends.

It was none other than Qahhar.

---

A lone figure stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the group who were fast asleep. From there he could see Amar comforting Mika. He could even see Amar blushing when Mika suddenly hugged him.

"Well, I can tell that he's happy."

"Should we regroup now?"

"We'll wait for that. I think we need more info before we tell him everything."

He then walked away from the edge of the cliff.

_A/N: That's chapter 4, everyone. I won't talk much, so read on and review. TQ!_

_W/S: .com_


End file.
